Playboy and Bad gurl
by unique heart breaker
Summary: Now,Mikan, sat on the bed with Natsume and you Natsume,put your tongue on Mikan's chest while you Mikan look the other way and try to wink and would you please,make your eyes more redder like you're some kind of vampire." Sorry,I change the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**hey, guys! i'm back! this will be my new story that i promised , remember? okay! for those who preview from my previous story called 'I've got a crush on you mom'Thank you so much especially 'TJcat01!' thank you so much! i promise that this new story of mine will be much better than the previous one!**

* * *

_tittle: playboy and bad gurl_

_written by: unique heart breaker_

chapter 1

**Kring....Kring...Kring....**

I reached for the thing that was ringing and turn it off. I rubbing my hazel eyes,this sucks!i'm not really a morning person,why can't be classes starts at 2:00 in the afternoon,ahh!. oh! how rude of me, my name is Mikan Sakura 15 years old, I am the heiress of the Sakura company and Sakura Fassion house and also a model,To be honest,I may have everything but sometimes when i think about it, It always feels like something is missing ! Cut the crap! I have to go to school.

I stretched my arms upward,and yawned.I walked to the bathroom and slipped off my nightgown,Turning 'on' the shower and let the warm morning water soth from my head to my toes:After taking a warm bath,I wear my uniform and grab my bag,iI went down stairs and greeted the maids.

"Good morning!" I said bowing down to my personnal assitant.

"Good morning,Miss Sakura". Hikari, my personnal assistant said bowing down to me

"Where's Youichi?" I asked her, while she looked at me from head to toe

"He just left this morning, with his friends."

" What about daddy?"

"He said his going to england,duty calls"

Uh! This really sucks being the riches person isn't really great, Why you ask? Because you're family can't be with you for maybe a week or a month,Like my mother she had left me When I was still 6,My dad can't stay with us for a week because he always had this '_emergency meeting_'and '_duty calls_',My brother Youichi you asked? Well, It's like we had our own worlds, Good thing my friends are still there for me!

"Well,I'm off now." I bid a very sweet good-bye to my maids.

"Miss Sakura,your dad said that he won't be here for 2 months"

"What?" Whoa that was long,this really sucks! Oh well,atleast he'll go home after 2 months but, it's really long.

"And he also said, that please ;don't make any troubles" Hikari said following me from the front door to the gate where my driver was waiting.

"Uh-huh,O-okay,Bye bye!"

I went inside close to the driver while he opened the car for me,and Hey!Our cars are always Limousine,awesome, right?not...! He drove me all the way here to my school,By the way, My school's name is Alice Academy,Where (as they say) the rich humans or some spolied sluts went to learn.

"We're here." My driver said stoping the engine,i went down from the 'thing' which they call limousine but for me it's just a car.

"oh,look there's Mikan Sakura!" a guy yelled.

"Shut up,Well yah!" I send a death glare to the whore who shouted my precious name.

"Sorry"

Then, a raven-haired lassy with lavender eyes and emotionless face went close to me and greeted me.

"Good morning,Mikan". Hotaru Imai , She is the heiress of Imai Company the Sakura's neighboring company and also my bestfriend. She is also know as the ice loves eating crab brains and blackmailing Ruka Nogi.

"Good morning,Hotaru,What's up?"

"Anna,here created a cookie made of butter and flour." she said pointing to Anna. Anna Umenomiya the daughter of the Umenomiya resort and my bestfriend.

"So how was it?"

"It was horrible" said hotaru

"hey! it was not that horrible" Anna said running towards us (how'd she hear that)

"Where's nonoko?" hotaru asked her

"She said she's going to beat koko up" she said breathing heavily.

"Why? What'd koko did this time?" I asked her trying not to laugh

" The boys were having a sleepover at Koko's house and they played the game called **'truth or dare'**,then, koko chose **'dare'**.So the boys dared him to sneak on Nonoko's room and get her bra,Unexpectedly when he went to Nonoko's house and went to her room,He was caught." She answered me while grinning

"That's gotta hurt"

"Yeah"

"Are we going to stay here in the gate or go inside?." hotaru said ,she was still showing her stoic face. I know hotaru was trying not to laugh.

"Let's go,my knees are shaking in here while standing" said anna we went inside the gate,

Speaking of school, Alice Academy is a very big school like I said, rich peoples and spoiled sluts come here to learn, well some of them come here to learn but others come here just to see hot playboys and stuff,What I came here for is to learn and find new friends because it'll be very embarassing if you're a loner, News Splash!: Mikan Sakura the Heiress of Sakura Group is a loner! OMG, that'll be very about playboys, some bitch say that the hottest playboy is namely Natsume first when I heard it I was like 'WTF?!'.That jerk is a playboy?!?!uh!I really hate that jerk,He pisses me off.

"Anna,what day is it?" i asked anna while turning my head to her.

"hmm.. Let's see it's.....November 27"

After that, we went to our separate I was opening my locker,a raven haired guy with peircing ruby eyes went close to me and leaned on the locker beside mine.

"Princess, aren't you gonna say Happy Birthday to me?" the guy said

"Hyuuga, If you're not gonna stop bothering me, I'm really gonna kick your grapes." I said to Hyuuga,turning my head to his face. and closing my locker (can you guess who's hyuuga? you're right,it's Natsume Hyuuga)

"Come on , give me my present I know you have one for me." he said smirking while coming closer and closer to me.

"I don't have one for you and I-" He crashed his lips to mine, his tongue was traveling around my mouth and then he's tongue finally touch mine.A minute later I responeded the kept on murmuring things in my mouth (don't know why). After 5 minutes we broke the tongue battle and gasp for air.

"Thank you,for the very sweet present ,Princess." He smirked while walking away.

"Uh! You jerk,get back here." I shouted to Hyuuga,He really pissed me off,but honestly he's a good kisser!.

* * *

**To be continue....**

so was it improving? or just like the other one? please tell me! and please preview!

XoXo **unique heart breaker **XoXo


	2. Chapter 2

Zup,guys? I would like to thank these people who preview from the last chapter,Thanks guys!

Thank You:

**Endless Question**

**miyaxbaybeexx**

**mikanxnatsume1128**

**TJcat01**

**blue07**

My heart-Paramore

So sick -Ne yo

Actually these list of songs are just there ringtones,'my heart' is mikan's ringtone while 'so sick' is natsume's calling tone.

**Warning: Most characters are OOC.....**

**Disclaimer:....**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!.....

* * *

Chapter 2

author: _unique heart breaker_

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After I kiss Sakura, I felt was so contented. whenever she gets angry she look so cute ,suddenly my phone rang.

.......**so sick of love songs,so tired of tears,you say you love my why aren't you here**.....

I just let it ringing I flipped it and put it near my ear.

"Natsume Hyuuga here." I answered it.

"It's me Kira." Kira said from the other line. He is my manager.

"What do you want?" I asked him,making my tone a bit bored because, I'm really bored.

"You'll gonna have a photoshoot after school." He said

"Yeah,Yeah! I know that already." I said. I actually don't know yet, but I'm Natsume Hyuuga right?

Then, I hung up and place my phone in my pocket. You want to know how I got a manager? Simple, It's because I'm rich I am the son of Hyuuga Makihara the owner of Hyuuga Company and Hyuuga Resort Club. Sakura is rich too, right? And now we're truce, I mean 'SEXY' truce.

Oh! How I love to tease her.

**...Cling....Cling....Cling....**

Oh! shot. I have to go to my classroom. I walked to my classroom and push the door. Then,some girls started to run near me with hearts on there eyes.I guess I'm just so hot.

"Kyaaaaa! Natsume-sama is here." a girl said

"Oh! My God! he's fucking Hawt!." another girl said

"He's so mine." another girl said

"No you,bi-atch,he's mine and only mine." another one shouted

"Shut up,coz he's mine"

"No, you shut up,why would he be yours Natsume-sama doesn't like cows!"

"There there kittens, Natsume likes you don't go to your seat and be nice, okay?" I said patting my little kittens heads.

"O-okay!" they all said with bigger hearts in there started walking to there respected seats and started day dreaming.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"That Darn that Hyuuga,he stole my first kiss." I shouted. From my locker I walked to my classroom and went in. I saw some bitches stood up and started shouting. What's happening? Is Yuya Matsushita here or something? Maybe Ne yo of Pete Wenz is here.I walk near to where the sluts go. They started to fight,then a guys voice suddenly was ,it sounds so ,where did I heard that voice? coz it sounds pretty ! it's Hyuuga-dumbass' voice.I just walked to my seat not minding 5 seconds the bitches went to there THE HELL? These idiots are annoying.

"Hey,princess,wanna go on a date?" Again the dumbass speak while walking near to me because his little kittens are now quite .

"Shut up,Hyuuga coz I'm pretty busy these days." I reply to his comment not looking at him.

"OH,come on. I know you're gonna love it."

"Shut up,will yah?I said I'm busy so stop bothering me." I got really pissed on him

"Why? what are you gonna do?" he asked smirking.

"Are you sure that you really cared?" I asked.

"You see,being busy is not a reason. So,what are you gonna do?"

"Easy,I'm going to play with my PsP,listen to my iPOD,play with my dog and p-"

He crashed his lips to mine, eyes are all widened ,I started to 's lips were just so 's tongue was travelling inside my mouth and then he bit my lower break from each other after 2 minutes we were gasping for air.

"See yah later,princess." He walked away while waving at me.

**...................After class.........................**

"I'm really going to be late." I dashed out from my class room to the school gate.I went 'in' my car and drove over to Toshiba 12 minutes I arrived.I went inside,a beautyshan went close to me,She is Nami Ikeshiro.

"Miss Sakura please hurry up,put your bag here get in there,I'm going to put a make up on you." Nami said

"Hai!"

I ran to where the make up artist, the hairstyler and the dresser was located.

"Hurry,Miss Sakura or they will get angry at you."a girl with red hair said showing me a chair and letting me went to a wardrobe and pick some dresses.

Then, the make up artist started putting make up on my face while the hairstyler combed my 29 minutes they finished.I wore a night gown that reaches my knees , it was colored gold and slight make up on my face,while my hair was just let-loss with curls at the end.

"There,now you're finish." Nami said."Now go in there and show them some guts."

"Thanks,Nami." I answered. I walked to a hallway and found the photograper

"Oh,Miss Sakura you're here."the photograper said. "Now let's wait for your partner to arrived."

"_what? they are acting so fast while my partner isn't here yet,? _I thought.

"Oh,here he is,Miss Sakura this is Natsume Hyuuga your new partner."

"What?,Hyuuga?"

"Oh,nice to see you here,princess." Hyuuga was half naked,he only wore a white jeans but the botton and the zipper is opened.

I was dumb founded.

"Alright,now let's start, Natsume,Mikan please climb on that bed."the photograper do I have to be with a, Jerk?

I climb on the is really AWKWARD!

"Now,Mikan, sat on the bed with Natsume and you Natsume,put your tongue on Mikan's chest while you Mikan look the other way and try to wink and Natsume would you please,make your eyes more redder like you're some kind of vampire,there now perfect." he started clicking some parts of the camera,and the camera started flashing.

"Now,Natsume lay on the bed and looked at the celeing free your hand, Mikan you climb on his body and put your tongue on his abbs and please make your eyes more evil-looking,there,perfect."and the camera started flashing.

"After this third posed you'll gonna have a break,now Mikan lay on the bed and spread your hair on the bed,Natsume you'll pin Mikan on the wall and bit her lower lip,there,yes,I'm gonna make lots of money from this."

After posing the photograper said."Take 5 ,guys"

I was about to stood up from the pinning possesion when Hyuuga grabbed my wrist.

"What do you want?" I asked

"............."

He picked up a water bottle and started drinking some drinking he stared at me and kiss was transfering the water from his mouth to mine.I pushed him and say."What are you doing?"

**...................To be continued..................**

* * *

**Miss uhb:** Hey,guys! Did you like it? if you do,don't just save it in your favorites try to preview because i really appreciate ? I'm begging you! Thanks!I know the photoshoot part was kinda naughty.I'm so sorry!


	3. The Game and Natsume's Birthday!

**I don't own GAKUEN ALICE!**

Warning: **OOC**

I would like to thank the following:

**XNot-availableX**

**sakurablossoms1520**

**crimpson-diamonds-823**

**keaRy ance**

**rose360x1**

**black neko hime**

**lovepikachu12**

**kimmiiee**

**zonie'abad**

**kazukarin**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Author: **_Unique heart Breaker_

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to let you drink! I know that my baby is now exhausted!" Natsume said.

Mikan stared at him with shaking eyes. Tears were starting to form on her eyes. She covered her eyes with her bangs.

"I-I can do it on my own!" She said

"Oh! babe! I'm sorry"! Natsume said , he reached out his hand and hold her left arm.

"Let me go!" she removed his hands. " Why do you always do this to me? "

"I never thought you'd be upset if I did that!" He said looking at her.

"I.....I need to go...." she said running towards the door.

"Miss Sakura..." Nami saw Mikan run out of the room.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Mikan run towards the rest room and opened the door. She went in and looked at the mirror .She stared at her face.

"Why did he do that?" she said staring at herself and started turning on the faucet and washed her face.

"I gotta go home!...."

She wiped her face with a blue towel and opened the door.

"Miss Sakura are you okay?" Nami then came infront of Mikan.

"I'm alright!"

"Your brother called, he said that he has something to talk to you." Nami said

"Okay!"

"You'd better wear your school uniform with your coat,you might catch a cold." She said

"Why?"

"It's snowing out there."(it's November 27)

"Thanks Nami." She smiled at Nami.

Mikan walked towards a white door (still at the studio).She opened it and went in. She slip off the night gown and wear uniform, her door started to crack.

"Who is it?."She said

Then a guy with raven hair came in.

"Nami told me that you're here." the guy said

"Why do you care so much,Hyuuga?" Mikan said

"Babe, I said I'm sorry." Natsume said walking towards her.

"Stop calling me "babe" will yah!?." She exclaimed

"Come on." He said hugging her at her back.

"Stop it! okay? You always do this and when I go out with you, you'll just pound my heart!" She said angrily

"I'm not gonna do it to you!"

"Oh! please! Stop the joke, Hyuuga! I already know what you want!"

He cupped her chin and lift it up, so that he can see her face clearly.

"UMPH!"

Her eyes widened, because he gave her another kiss. He pushed her body to his and started to wonder his tongue around her mouth. He let go of her, Natsume licked the part of his mouth were Mikan's saliva was (rabbies).

"So are you going to give me another chance or not?" He asked placing his smirk on his handsome features.

"Not a chance..."

"Stop playing hard to get will yah! You know the song says 'Do you know of how much you want him ,you're tryin' to be cool about him, you're tryin' to be big about him,you're constantly just denying,you're like a moth to a flame, you hardly wane'."

"Shut up! I'm not denying!" She said.

"You'd better be!" He replied placing a smirk on his face.

"Why are you so in to me? There are other girls out there! Some are a flirts, You can even have sex with them if you want to." Mikan said.

"I don't care about them! All I want is you!" He said

**_TING......TING.....TING...._**

"It's 5 o'clock already! I got to go!" Mikan said picking up her bag.

She walked out the door living Natsume all alone.

"Hey!" Natsume shouted

"What?"

"Take this with you..."

Natsume throwed a black coat at her.

"A coat?"

"You'll need it, Because it's cold outside."

"Oh! yeah! Thank you, Natsume!"

(She used his name)

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"I'm home!" Mikan shouted

"Mikan! You're back!." A girl with purple eyes and raven hair said.

"Oh! Hotaru!"

"Where were you?"Hotaru said.

She was wearing a Black long sleeved trench coat with a belt on the waist under it was a white asymmetric high neck zip hoody, she also wore a black skinny jeans with a silver studded belt ,for her shoes she wore a black flat shoe that has a ribbon on the middle.

"At the studio!"

"I don't care! Better get dressed or we'll be late!" Hotaru said

"Where are we going,anyway?" Mikan asked

" To a birthday party."

"Who's birthday party?"

"Stop asking and get dressed! Anna and Nonoko are coming over tonight to pick us up! so hurry up!"She said

"Alright.."

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"Is this alright?" Mikan asked

She wore a Black button long wool trench coat jacket, with indigo rinse skinny jeans for her shoes, she wore a purple betsey johnson shoes slinky.

"You look fabulous, By the way Anna and Nonoko are here." Hotaru said

"Where are they?" she asked.

"There outside..."

"Let's go."

"Wait!"

" What is it?" Hotaru asked

"Where's Youichi?" Mikan asked

" He already went to the party!"

"I see! So he's invited too"

"Let's Go!"

The two went out. They arrived at the gate, then the buttler started opening it.

"What time are you gonna come home,Miss Sakura?" The buttler asked

"Maybe at 10 or 11.."

"Okay,Miss Sakura! Enjoy your trip!"

"Wah!!! Mikan! You look awesome!" Nonoko said

"Thanks guys!" Mikan said

"Let's go!" Anna said

They went inside the car. The whole ride was so noisy full of talking laughing and some music.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"Here we are!" Anna said

Mikan opened the car door and went out.

"Hey,Isn't this Hyuuga's house?" She asked

"Yeah, It is!" Hotaru said following Mikan out the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mikan asked

"It's because you might get angry at us and won't go with us." Nonoko said

"But still you should have told me!"

"Shut up Mikan!" Hotaru said. "Now let's get in, I don't want to be frozen alive in here!"

The gate suddenly opened, then 3 blonde guys approached them.

"Hey, guys!" Mikan said

"Nice to see you Mikan!" A guy with dirty blond hair said.

"Koko, brother! So how does it taste being beat up?" Mikan asked

Anna and Nonoko giggled.

"How'd you know that?" Koko asked

"Anna told me this morning!"

"Hotaru baby! You're here already!" A guy with blonde hair and sapphire eyes said.

"Shut it Ruka!" Hotaru said.

"Iincho, Have you seen Youichi?" Mikan asked

"Sorry, Haven't seen him." Iincho a guy with clear eye glasses and dirty blond hair said.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! MAY I PRESENT THE GUEST OF HONOR MASTER NATSUME HYUUGA!"

"The party's starting." Ruka said

"Good evening everyone! Thank you so much for coming,on this very special day! I hope you all enjoy! If you please, I want to play a little game!" Natsume said

"Who knows the game called 'THE KEY'?" Natsume asked. "Well, the game goes like this, I will pick someone to become the 'it',I will have to give this key to someone,The key keeper will have to hide the key, When 'it' is far from the key keeper we will sing softly,when 'it' is near the key keeper we'll sing very loud, Whenever 'it' guesses who keeps the key she'll/he'll have to kiss the key keeper....The song goes like this..."

(it has the same tone as Mary had a little Lamb)

**Here's a key for you and me**

**You and Me**

**You and Me**

**If you find the key for me my heart belongs to you.....**

"The 'it' will be.....The girl with brunnette hair! namely...MIKAN SAKURA!" Natsume smirked

"What?"

"Miss Sakura, please hide in the bathroom." Natsume suggested.

"Alright..."

Mikan went to the bathroom and opened the door, She went in.

-**After 1 minute-**

"Miss Sakura! You can come out now." Natsume said (the key keeper is Natsume)

Mikan went out from the bathroom and started searching for the key.

**(softer)**

**Here's a key for you and me**

**You and Me**

**You and Me**

**If you find the key for me my heart belongs to you...**

When Mikan started walking to Natsume the song become more louder and louder.

**(loud)**

**Here's a key for you and me**

**You and Me**

**You and Me**

**If you find the key for me my heart belongs to you....**

"Who's the key keeper, Miss Sakura?" He asked

"It's you!" She said pointing at him.

"Right , Now that you found out who's the key keeper you'll have to give a kiss!"

"Ki...Kiss?"

"Yeah!"

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" the audience shouted.

"The audience are waiting, Miss Sakura!" Natsume said placing his michievous smirk on his handsome features.

"But..."

"Do you want me to do it or not?" he asked

"Na...NO!"

"So, What are you waiting for?"

"Who am I gonna kiss?" She asked

"Me!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the Key keeper.."He smirked

"But just to get this over with..."

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" the audience shouted again

"Alright! just to get this over with.."

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Natsume's.

"AWWWWWW!" the audience shouted at what they saw.

_Just wait until tomorrow, Hyuuga! Coz I'm so gonna kill you! _She thought (still kissing him).

**TO BE CONTINUED.......**

* * *

**SO HOW WAS IT? I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE! HUH! I MISS !**

**PLEASE PREVIEW! IF I GET ATLEAST 27 OR MORE PREVIEW THEN I'M GONNA UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY! I PROMISE!**

**JA MATTA NEE! PLEASE PREVIEW! I BEG YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas Vacation!

Hey guys! UHB here!

I changed the song called 'My heart of Paramore' into 'Only You of Bokura Ga Ita'. You don't mind, do you?

Starting this chapter I'm gonna use lots of songs.

I'm not gonna post the reviewer for last chapter. I'm gonna post it on the next chapter.

By the way, In this chapter I jumped from November 27 to December 3.

* * *

**Author**:_Unique Heart Breaker_

Chapter 4 Christmas Vacation

The snow flakes were falling slowly as I watch it. It was such a cold day. Today is December 3 already but I still remember the time when we were at Hyuuga's party. It was ugh! Horrible! The kissing part just gives shivers on my spines. Where is Hyuuga by the way? Ugh! Whatever! Thank You God! That human is so annoying!....

"Hey! Narumi's coming."

Then a blonde guy/girl went in.

"Good morning!" Narumi greeted

"Good morning."

"Class, I've got a really exciting announcement!"He continued.

"Spill it!"

"Okay, So we..teachers have been talking about it ......but no one has decide yet so we asked Natsume Hyuuga for help then he suggested that we should go on a vacation-"

"Vacation?" Koko suddenly asked.

"Yes! Vacation, okay..so we'll be staying on Okinawa until Christmas Eve." Narumi said

"When are we going to leave?"Hotaru asked.

"The schelude is tomorrow at 7:00 in the morning....the bus will be here at 6:30. "He said

"Okay...so, I'll be calling on names...and you'll be in pairs."

"Koko and Anna"

"Ruka and Hotaru"

"This gonna be good!" I heard Hotaru muttered.

"Yuu and Nonoko"

"Mikan and Natsume"

"What? Narumi! There must be some mistake! Why do I have to be paired up with Hyuuga?" I stood up and shouted. Hearing my name with Hyuuga's is the WORST!

"Mikan....Sorry Mikan! But Natsume is the one who decides." He smiled at me.

I sat down and glared at Narumi.

**-Next Morning 6:45-**

**(Normal POV)**

_Kimi dake wo atashi dake wo ..... Atsui omoi wo uketome-_

_"_Hello?" Mikan picked up her phone.

"Are you still asleep?" A cold voice was heard on the other line.

"No, I'm already up! It's so early!" Mikan said.

"I know! Have you packed all your things? Because when we were little you ususally pack your things on the very day! Not the day before!" The voice said.

"Yeah! I've changed now! I packed yesterday, Hotaru!" Mikan said.

"Yeah! Yeah! The bus will be here any minute! Hurry!" Hotaru said.

"Okay okay!" Mikan replied.

**-After a minute or two-**

"I'm here!" she yelled.

"Good. Now let's get in. It's freezing out here!" Hotaru said

The whole class B was still out from the bus.

The two started walking towards the door. Until...

"ehp..ehp..ehp...Where are you two going?" Narumi suddenly blocked there way.

"Getting inside? Is there a problem with that?" Mikan asked.

"Where's your partners?" He asked

"What do you mean partners? I thought we'll be paired up when we get there!" Hotaru argued.

"No! No one gets inside the bus without your partners." Narumi said.

"What? This is horrible!" Mikan said

"Now go back to your line." Narumi said.

"Whatever!".The two went back to there line.

"I'm gonna call you all by pairs..Let's see." Narumi said.

Koko and Anna

Ruka and Hotaru

Yuu and Nonoko

Mikan and Natsume

"Hey babe!" The a handsome raven-haired guy suddenly popped out.

"Hyuuga? I thought you were already dead!" Mikan said.

"I won't die when you're with me!" Natsume said. Narumi continued calling on names.

Akira and Sousuke

Mochu and Sumire

Kaname and Amane

He continued saying names. After calling on names he told everyone to get in the bus and sit peacefully. They did as he says then the driver started driving.

**-Mikan and Natsume-**

"Can I seat next to the window?" Mikan asked.

"Oh! Sure you can, princess!" Natsume said.

They exchanged places. 1 hour has passed Mikan felt sleepy so she rest her head in Natsume's shoulder and closed her eyes. Natsume pulled her closer and and looked out the 3 hours of riding the school bus.(did I mentioned it was a school bus? Oh yeah! It was for school trip use only!) They arrived at there destination.

"Okay class, Now that we have arrived, better inspection your thing if they are really there. Then you will all go shopping at Ayala. I will meet you all in starbucks at lunch."Narumi said.

"Yay!" The whole class B yelled except Hotaru, Mikan, Ruka and Natsume.

"Good. Coz I'm gonna buy lots of materials for my next baka gun version 4 (No alice, okay?)." Hotaru said plainly.

"I'm gonna buy a new pair of winter gloves." Mikan said.

"Then let's go!" Ruka said.

**-At the Mall-**

"What are you goling to buy Hyuuga?" Mikan asked Natsume

"Nothing, I'm just gonna go with you." Natsume said.

"Okay.."

"Let's Go!"

Listen to me

Do you know how much you want it?  
You're trying to be cool about it  
You're trying to big about it  
You're constantly just denying  
You're like a moth to a flame  
You hardly wane  
But listen 'cos I know what I'm saying

"Let's go to the Womens Clothes." Mikan said dragging Natsume towards the Women's Clothes.

"You said you were going to buy a pair of new gloves." Natsume said.

" I was only joking now let's go!"

He's trying to catch you in it  
And then he'll back you in it  
Cos he's just another girl addict  
And if you give it away  
You've gotta be crazy

"Is this okay?"Mikan asked

"Everything looks good on you!" Natsume said

Stop!  
You better shake him off  
Before he gets ya  
(He's coming to getcha, he's coming to getcha)  
Stop!  
He'll only build you up  
And then he'll getcha  
He's dirty to the bone - beware of the dog!

"Let's go to that toy store." Mikan dragged Natsume.

"Okay Okay!"

I was damn near addicted  
I got into trouble with him, I got in the bubble with him  
Everything was just how he wanted  
Oh but then I got wise  
I got out of sight  
So take me advise

"Isn't it cute?" Mikan asked Natsume while hugging a big pink teddy bear.

"Yeah it is! Do you want to buy it?" Natsume asked.

"No! Let's go to that ice cream store!" She dragged him 'again'.

Stop!  
You better shake him off  
Before he gets ya  
(He's coming to getcha, he's coming to getcha)  
Stop!  
He'll only build you up  
And then he'll getcha  
He's dirty to the bone - beware of the dog!

"Hello Ma'am, Sir, What would you like?"

"A chocolate twirl, what about you Natsume?" Mikan asked him.

"A strawberry twirl." Natsume said

"Oh! and with sprinkles on top!"

"1 chocolate twirl and strawberry twirl with sprinkles."

"Here! Thank you Ma'am, Sir come again!"

I know you hear me  
I know you hear me - I KNOW YOU HEAR ME!  
Arr! Arr!

You better reach out and touch me!  
(Reach out and touch me)

"Can I taste yours, Natsume? (Yes! You heard it right She called him by his name!) Mikan asked.

"Sure! You just called me by my name!" Natsume said smiling at her.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes! You did!"

"Whatever! Come on or else Narumi's gonna be angry if we'll be late."

Chorus x 4

Beware of the dog...  
Beware of the dog...  
Beware of the dog...

**TO BE CONTINUED....**

* * *

How was it? Please give me more reviews!

When they went in to the Mall they all separated...

Once again I would like to thank the reviewers from the last chapter!

I love you guys!The song is called 'Beware of the dog by Jamelia'

To my reviewers for this chapter. Can you describe her dress? .com/image/clannad%20after%20story/ChiefMozie/clannad_after_story_?o=19 I really need your help! Especially those who have watched 'Clannad ~ After Story~ ! I'll be using her dress for Mikan on the next chapter! Ja! GOD BLESS!


	5. Authors Note! Need to read!

Yeah Everyone!

I'm sorry fro making you so excited about this chapter! But it's not a chapter!

I wanted to say to you ( I forgot to tell you that last month) That last November 2009 my cousin is gonna replace my place as the author!

Don't worry! I think she's a pretty good author too! She makes stories at her class!

I hope you're not sad about me leaving FF.

She made those Christmas story the called ' Merry Christmas Mikan' and 'All I want is you this Christmas'

She made those!

Please forgive me for leaving FF.

I have to leave because I'm a big girl now and big girls have to work.

All my reviewers or fans, You'll never see Big Unique Heart Breaker now... You're gonna see Small Unique Heart Breaker.

My ym is hers now!

And my email add is hers now kay'?

Bye Bye all! *tears*

I'll miss you!

Please be good to her she's still 12 years old!

GOD bless you all!


End file.
